My Best Friend's Hot
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: Sakura and Deidara were best friends. One thing, Sakura was madly in love with him and he was clueless. "You know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might." "Like what yeah?" "Like my best friend's hot." DeiSaku one-shot for CATSthewriter.


Decided to do the I-pod challenge- figured I might as well make it MadaSaku.

Here are the rules that I found:

1. Put your I-pod or musical player on shuffle

2. Listen to the first song it turns to on repeat

3. Type your story

- So yeah. I like music, I like writing, and I'm terribly bored and I promised a deiSaku one-shot.

I thought of having this be MadaSaku and not for her, but I love her so much- so I decided to try and start her one-shot.

Time to start!

CATSthewriter- this is for you~ I hope it's not too suck-ish. Remember, if you don't like it tell me and I can write a new one or change it!

-()_()-

Song: My Best Friend's Hot

Artist: The DollyRots

Album: Because I'm Awesome

-()_()-

I never thought I would feel this way about a man, especially not _that _man. He's a player, a user, an evil genius, a-a… a man-whore! He's my best friend, and I'm in love with him! Things shouldn't be this way, they should be normal. Ever since my fourteenth birthday party, I've been in love with him- and it's just because he had been dared to kiss me! I feel like things have been awkward, for me, anyway. I know he doesn't know I like him, but I'm not sure if I want to keep it that way or not.

Now, you may be wondering who this guy is and if he's as horrible but wonderful as I keep saying he is. Well, it's Deidara Iwa- the sexiest man on earth to his fan girl base, and maybe even me now. He's like a god; he has long, luscious blonde hair that's softer and silkier than mine, amazing sapphire blue eyes that sparkle like the actual gem would in the sunlight when he's happy, tan and flawless skin, and a very well built eight-pack. Yes, I've seen him shirtless. We've been BFFs since I was four and he was six, we went to the pool millions of times together and we've even taken baths together- when we were little, I mean. It would just be plain awkward if we had done that at this age.

Anyway- I fell in love with my best friend. That's the main point I'm trying to get to. Now, my other, _female, _friendtold me to try and make my move on him or something, so that's just what I'm going to do! I invited Deidara over for a sleepover, which isn't unusual or suspicious, considering we've done these thousands of times every age.

My plan is to see if he likes me, and let him know I like him. I'm not too sure what I'm going to do… so I'll have to wing it. But yeah, when he gets here, we're gonna watch a movie (it's his turn to choose, I chose last time) and eat popcorn and skittles~ God, I love skittles. What was I talking about again? Oh, yeah. My plan.

"Sakura, DeiDei-chan is here!" My mother called up to me from the bottom of the stairs.

Let the games begin.

-()_()-

The pinkette jumped up from her bed and slammed her diary closed, having been writing her most secret thoughts and ideas in it, she locked it and shoved it into her drawer. She didn't have a second thought as she ran out of her room and dashed down the stairs, not knowing she had left the key to the lock on her diary on her bed, in plain sight.

The young girl stopped at the end of the stairs, now seeing her best friend and new crush.

"Sakura, dear, your father and I are going out and won't be back till late tomorrow, so you two kids have fun and be careful! Ja~" The pinkette's mother, a young, red-headed, yellow-eyed, woman waved to her daughter as she and her husband left the building with suitcases in their hands.

"Where are they going un?" Deidara asked, looking after the couple that had just left the small house.

"They decided to go to L.A for a night for some reason." Sakura shrugged, "I don't really know why. Hey, it's your turn to pick out a movie… so what do you wanna watch?" She asked, turning her full attention the handsome blonde man in front of her.

"I already have one," He held up a dvd case while grinning from ear to ear, "The Notebook yeah." He said, telling her what the case said. The pinkette's eyes widened, recognizing the title.

"Dude, that is one of the most _romantic _and _saddest _movies _ever_," Sakura stated, her emerald eyes fixated on the odd grinning man before her, "Why on earth do you want to watch this?" She asked.

"I thought it'd be cute yeah." Deidara said before he turned around, heading towards the living room where the plasma screen TV was kept along with the blue-ray dvd player.

"Now pop some popcorn and get your pajamas on- this movie's, like, three and a half hours so you're gonna want to get out of that un." Deidara told her as he started to put the dvd into the blue-ray player.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and went into the kitchen to get a bad of Orville Redenbacher popcorn and put it in the microwave.

"I'm gonna go change then," She sighed, "You know where the bathroom is when you wanna change." and with those last words, Sakura ran back up into her room to change into her pajamas.

*Five minutes later*

The pinkette walked down the stairs and went into the living room and sat down on the couch, next to her best friend who was holding a big bowl of butter popcorn. Both were dressed into their pajama's, Sakura's consisting of dark red booty-shorts and a neon green tank top. Deidara's was only black sweat pants and a tight gray muscle shirt.

Deidara pressed the play button on the remote, and the movie started.

*Sakura POV*

I kept thinking about Deidara, steeling side glances at him every now and then before reverting my attention back to the screen.

Why had he chosen this movie? It's so romantic and it's just the beginning and I'm already sad! But god, whenever I looked at him I swear my throat swelled up and my heart started to beat faster. _My best friend's hot! _He's super smart, but _no matter what I do he won't love me_! It's so frustrating.

_Why won't he come a little closer? Yeah, he doesn't know _how much I want him.

"Hey, I'm gonna use your bathroom un." Deidara announced as he stood up from the golden leather couch. I looked at him strangely, "There's another bathroom across the hall, you know that." I said.

"Yeah, but your soap smells better yeah." He grinned, before walking off up stairs.

*With Deidara* Deidara POV*

I walked into her bedroom, because her bathroom was in her room, and stood in there for a minute. I always loved her smell, as weird as that may be. It was like cherry blossoms and strawberries. Since I couldn't just smell Sakura herself, I had to take in her room. Yeah, yeah. I'm some weirdo, so what? If you were around Sakura, you would not be able to control yourself. So, technically, I'm a pretty damn strong man; having the power to not burry my nose in her neck and inhale her sent. But I'm doing that to her pillow right now… so maybe I don't have much self-control. But _God, _this pillow smelled just like her.

I continued to burry my face in her pillow as I laid on her bed, but then I heard something hit floor. I quickly sat up, thinking that maybe Sakura was coming up. When I didn't hear any footsteps, I looked around for the noise. I turned my eyes to the floor, seeing what must have caused the sound. It was a book that had fallen off the bed. I picked it up, fully intent on putting it back on the bed, when I saw the fancy pink cursive writing on it. It said '_Sakura's Diary'_. Well, me, being a man, had no choice but to read it.

So I found the key that had been left so carelessly on the bed, and unlocked her diary, opening it up to the last page- I didn't find the need to see any thing other than what is happening currently.

'_Dear Diary,_

_I never thought I would feel this way about a man, especially not that man. He's a player, a user, an evil genius, a-a… a man-whore! He's my best friend, and I'm in love with him! Things shouldn't be this way, they should be normal. Ever since my fourteenth birthday party, I've been in love with him- and it's just because he had been dared to kiss me! I feel like things have been awkward, for me, anyway. I know he doesn't know I like him, but I'm not sure if I want to keep it that way or not._

_Now, you may be wondering who this guy is and if he's as horrible but wonderful as I keep saying he is.' _

My eyebrow rose, wondering who the hell this man is and surely hoping she hadn't been interrupted by her mother before she could write the name. I have someone I have to kill. Sighing slightly, upset that Sakura has a new man in her life and not telling me about it, I continued to read.

_Well, it's Deidara Iwa_

Looks like I'll be committing suicide. I DIDN'T KNOW SHE FELT THAT WAY ABOUT ME!

'_- the sexiest man on earth to his fan girl base, and maybe even me now. He's like a god; he has long, luscious blonde hair that's softer and silkier than mine, amazing sapphire blue eyes that sparkle like the actual gem would in the sunlight when he's happy, tan and flawless skin, and a very well built eight-pack. Yes, I've seen him shirtless. We've been BFFs since I was four and he was six, we went to the pool millions of times together and we've even taken baths together- when we were little, I mean. It would just be plain awkward if we had done that at this age._

_Anyway- I fell in love with my best friend. That's the main point I'm trying to get to. Now, my other, female, friend told me to try and make my move on him or something, so that's just what I'm going to do! I invited Deidara over for a sleepover, which isn't unusual or suspicious, considering we've done these thousands of times every age._

_My plan is to see if he likes me, and let him know I like him. I'm not too sure what I'm going to do… so I'll have to wing it. But yeah, when he gets here, we're gonna watch a movie (it's his turn to choose, I chose last time) and eat popcorn and skittles~ God, I love skittles. What was I talking about again? Oh, yeah. My plan. Oh, I'll write it later, Deidara's here!'_

Holy shit. Oh, she has some explaining to do.

*With Sakura* No One POV*

Deidara was finally coming back down, and I had already used nine tissues and was sobbing into the popcorn. That's how sad this movie was.

Deidara came back over and sat down on the couch, but he sat much closer to me than last time. He looked a bit angry, maybe guilty. Wonder why.

I decided now would be a good time to make a move.

_I pressed my hand across his knee, just take it slow. _

"Why didn't you tell me that you loved me un?" Deidara suddenly spoke, just before I was going to make my move. Realization suddenly hit me.

"Y-YOU READ MY DIARY!" I screamed at him, jolting up from the couch.

"Hey, you can't just leave something you don't want to be read out yeah." Deidara defended himself, holding his hands out in a protective position in front of his face.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I shouted, ignoring the movie behind me as I continued to spout curses at him.

I was stopped by a pair of lips against my own.

"Why didn't you tell me un?" He asked again after removing his lips from mine. Oh. My. GOD!

"_I'm not… gonna tell you all the things I might." _I said, regaining myself and trying to keep a straight face, even though I was breaking out with happiness inside.

'_**HOLY FUCKING GOD! HE KISSED US! HE KISSED US! AND IT WASN'T A DARE! HE KISSED US!'**_

'_But he still read our diary!'_

'_**HE MADE UP FOR THAT BY KISSING YOU!'**_

'_Inner, that doesn't take back what he-'_

'_**SHUT UP, BITCH! The GOD kissed you. BE GRATEFUL!'**_

Deciding to ignore the rest of what my inner was saying, I listened to what Deidara was saying.

"Like what yeah?" He asked, cupping my cheek with his hand. I'm lucky to still be standing right now.

"Like… _my best friend's hot_." I told him, before grinning and wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. I was in pure ecstasy when he started to kiss me back, and I almost fainted when his tongue pried my lips open and his tongue entered my mouth. I curled my fingers into his pretty hair- IT WAS JUST SO SOFT!- and he wrapped his arms around my body, both of us pulling each other closer.

"Wait," He pulled away from us when we needed air- French kissing doesn't let you breath much, let me tell you that. "_I'm _your best friend, right?" He asked, unsure.

"Yes! That's kinda why I kissed you!" I laughed. Deidara grinned before pressing his lips back to mine, beginning yet another make-out fest.

"_Should I tell you now_?" I asked, pulling away for another breath.

"Tell me what?" Deidara asked, kissing me again, more light than last time.

"_That I'm in love with you_." I finished. I saw Deidara grin again as he rested his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes.

"I already know." He pulled me in for yet another kiss- and I couldn't help but push him onto the couch and climb on top of him. I've been wanting to do this for years, and now it was finally happening. And what's better is that **he **kissed **me!**

"**My best friend's hot~"**

**()_()-**

**Wow. I didn't like this much. Oh well, hope you do.**


End file.
